Wreckless
by waywarddemons
Summary: When the stresses of life become too much Dean turns to his car and the open road. Turns out he isn't the only one.


p style="margin-top: 6px; color: #959595; font-family: Tahoma; font-size: 11px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;"Dean turned his radio up, his hands beating against the steering wheel to the beat of the drums. He couldn't control the bobbing of his head as he made his way down the asphalt. But all of that was okay. This was comfortable, something he knew. Led Zeppelin was calming him down./p  
p style="margin-top: 6px; color: #959595; font-family: Tahoma; font-size: 11px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;"He'd been gone for too long now. Aimlessly driving around to clear his mind. He took it as a good sign that he could finally listen to the music, that he could finally breathe with ease and not feel the knots in his shoulders./p  
p style="margin-top: 6px; color: #959595; font-family: Tahoma; font-size: 11px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;"His face was illuminated every few seconds by the lights overhead. His headlights beaming into the forest around him. He'd paid little mind to it, especially since the rain kept his vision at bay, but that didn't mean he wasn't trying to look around./p  
p style="margin-top: 6px; color: #959595; font-family: Tahoma; font-size: 11px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;"Sure, he'd driven across the country so many times he'd lost count, but that didn't mean he couldn't admire the beauty that was the world. Especially when things were getting so royally fucked up lately./p  
p style="margin-top: 6px; color: #959595; font-family: Tahoma; font-size: 11px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;"Dean's song was over, the air was quiet for a few seconds before the next came on. And in that few seconds Dean had realized that his driving was over. That he needed to be home now. That this stupid fight with Sammy was pointless and that he just needed to be the bigger man and stop being such a baby about things./p  
p style="margin-top: 6px; color: #959595; font-family: Tahoma; font-size: 11px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;"Dean flipped the car around, making his way back home. Home. Where he felt safe and sound. Where nothing could touch him unless they had a key. Where his bed remembered him and where the drinks were always cold, and always kept coming./p  
p style="margin-top: 6px; color: #959595; font-family: Tahoma; font-size: 11px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;"Even though it was well into the night and Dean hadn't spotted a single set of headlights on his little adventure, he still stopped at the red light. Still let the gentle purr of his Baby fill his ears as she was ready to be moving again./p  
p style="margin-top: 6px; color: #959595; font-family: Tahoma; font-size: 11px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;"Dean waited as patiently as he could, looking up at the other lights to see just how much longer he was going to have to wait. They flashed yellow and Dean could feel his boot lifting off the pedal, he was ready./p  
p style="margin-top: 6px; color: #959595; font-family: Tahoma; font-size: 11px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;"And then he heard the all too familiar sound of metal crunching. His body was flung forward and his hands grew tight against the steering wheel. Dean grunted when it was all finally over, looking in his rearview mirror at the new car behind him. He couldn't see much. The lights from it were keeping everything behind them a dark shadow like figures. /p  
p style="margin-top: 6px; color: #959595; font-family: Tahoma; font-size: 11px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;"Dean shifted into park, letting his engine run in case he needed an easy and quick escape. His door squeaked as he opened it, feet hitting the pavement with one sound echoing around him. He let his hand wander to the gun in his belt loop as he neared the stranger's car./p  
p style="margin-top: 6px; color: #959595; font-family: Tahoma; font-size: 11px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;"His immediate reaction was someone was after him, or rather, something was. The car was blacked out, windows tinted so he couldn't see inside. He kept a firm grasp on his weapon, not yet revealing it as he knocked on the window./p  
p style="margin-top: 6px; color: #959595; font-family: Tahoma; font-size: 11px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;"Nothing happened, and Dean couldn't hear anything over his own car rumbling before him. He tapped again, this time his weapon at the ready./p  
p style="margin-top: 6px; color: #959595; font-family: Tahoma; font-size: 11px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;"The window came down slowly, and Dean's eyes struggled to focus on what lie behind it. A hand reached for the center light, and after a click the cab of the car was illuminated./p  
p style="margin-top: 6px; color: #959595; font-family: Tahoma; font-size: 11px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;"Dean almost dropped his gun, his jaw went slack and his mind went blank. He could see the evident tears on her face, the red and puffy spots where she had been crying, and not just crying from this accident, no, she'd been crying for a while now./p  
p style="margin-top: 6px; color: #959595; font-family: Tahoma; font-size: 11px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;""I'm- I'm sorry." She muttered, her voice shaky and almost to the point where Dean couldn't understand her. He wasn't skilled with this, crying girls were not something he liked to put himself in front of./p  
p style="margin-top: 6px; color: #959595; font-family: Tahoma; font-size: 11px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;"But this one. This one girl sitting before him. With her hair in a messy bun, and her makeup running down her face. With her hands white knocking the steering wheel as if her car was going to for some reason take off right this moment. Dean couldn't help but tuck his gun away. He wanted to climb into the car and hold her. To help her feel better. He could even feel a bit of anger bubbling inside of him for whoever could make this beautiful woman in front of him cry this much./p  
p style="margin-top: 6px; color: #959595; font-family: Tahoma; font-size: 11px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;"She was struggling to breathe, was trying so hard to keep herself as composed as she could in front of Dean. She knew what her face looked like, or at least a rough idea of it. She had been crying for over 20 miles now. But she just kept telling herself to stay calm, maybe he wouldn't notice and she could get all of this done and be on her way once more./p  
p style="margin-top: 6px; color: #959595; font-family: Tahoma; font-size: 11px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;""Look I'll give you all my information." She reached into her glove box, and pulled out papers and all but threw them at Dean through her window. "Here, I don't know what you need but here. And," She started, and suddenly her hand disappeared into a large dark bag next to her. She pulled out her wallet, gripped all the cash she had on herself and threw that at Dean as well. "To pay for damages. I'm so sorry."/p  
p style="margin-top: 6px; color: #959595; font-family: Tahoma; font-size: 11px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;"Dean held all of this, but he wasn't able to move or react just yet. He wasn't sure what was going on. His feet seemed to be glued to the pavement below him and his muscles seemed to be unable to hear his mind as it told him to walk away. Or to even say something. Fuck, he'd been standing here with his mouth open for how long now?/p  
p style="margin-top: 6px; color: #959595; font-family: Tahoma; font-size: 11px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;"Dean gulped, "Is everything alright? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Dean asked, leaning down so he was closer to her. He placed his hand on her door, and watched as she flinched away. "Okay how about this, what's your name?"/p  
p style="margin-top: 6px; color: #959595; font-family: Tahoma; font-size: 11px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;""Aislinn."/p  
p style="margin-top: 6px; color: #959595; font-family: Tahoma; font-size: 11px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;"Dean nodded and looked back and forth down the road. The lights at the intersection had switched back to red now, but none of that really mattered. "My names Dean. Are you hurt?" He asked, searching her body for any signs, but this only made his mouth grow dry./p  
p style="margin-top: 6px; color: #959595; font-family: Tahoma; font-size: 11px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;""No, are you? I hit you pretty hard." She confessed her hands wringing in her lap. "I can't believe I hit you." She muttered to herself. She could feel the sting of more tears coming. She had just gotten into an accident. She had hit her car into someone else's./p  
p style="margin-top: 6px; color: #959595; font-family: Tahoma; font-size: 11px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;""No. Why don't you get out? So we can exchange information." Dean added the last bit to cover up why he really wanted her to get out. Dean had no intention of exchanging information, Dean could care less about the condition of his car. Hell, it'd been through worse./p  
p style="margin-top: 6px; color: #959595; font-family: Tahoma; font-size: 11px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;"He wanted to make sure Aislinn was okay. Wanted to make sure she wasn't hurt. She unbuckled her seatbelt and opened her door. Dean first took notice that her feet were bare as she set them down and cringed a little at the coldness./p  
p style="margin-top: 6px; color: #959595; font-family: Tahoma; font-size: 11px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;"She leaned against her car, arms folded across her chest as she shivered from the cold night. She'd been in her pajamas, just about to go to bed on this late Thursday when she couldn't sleep and found herself in her car crying as she put distance between her and her demons./p  
p style="margin-top: 6px; color: #959595; font-family: Tahoma; font-size: 11px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;"Dean took a step forward, his feet suddenly having the courage to move. But he wasn't aware of what he was doing. He watched as his hand reached up towards Aislinn, watched as she once more flinched away from his touch./p  
p style="margin-top: 6px; color: #959595; font-family: Tahoma; font-size: 11px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;"His fingers danced along her chest, where a rather large red line was appearing from her seat belt. A few beads of blood coming to the surface. "See you are hurt." Dean's voice was low, and he was so very close to her now./p  
p style="margin-top: 6px; color: #959595; font-family: Tahoma; font-size: 11px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;""I guess I didn't feel it." She said, looking down at Dean's rugged fingers that were floating just before her./p  
p style="margin-top: 6px; color: #959595; font-family: Tahoma; font-size: 11px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;"Dean gulped, "I could uh- I have something that could clean it up if you'd want."/p  
p style="margin-top: 6px; color: #959595; font-family: Tahoma; font-size: 11px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;""Sure."/p  
p style="margin-top: 6px; color: #959595; font-family: Tahoma; font-size: 11px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;"Dean took a moment before he could pry himself away from her. He breathed in deep, as he took the few steps to the back seat of his car and searched for a first aid kit. He wasn't sure what possessed him to offer it. She had a minor scratch, but something inside Dean told him to help her. To stay close to her./p  
p style="margin-top: 6px; color: #959595; font-family: Tahoma; font-size: 11px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;"She inhaled sharply as he pressed the alcohol ridden gauze to her chest, closing her eyes and turning away from him. Dean felt a sharp pain in his chest, he knew it was hurting her, and he didn't like it. "Sorry, it stings a little."/p  
p style="margin-top: 6px; color: #959595; font-family: Tahoma; font-size: 11px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;"She opened her eyes slowly, those big doe eyes looking right at him. "It's okay. Feels good."/p  
p style="margin-top: 6px; color: #959595; font-family: Tahoma; font-size: 11px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;"Her face turned red, suddenly she was aware of how close Dean was, how warm he was and how little she was wearing. She sucked in her bottom lip and looked down the road, as Dean continued his work. The lights were green now, not that it mattered./p  
p style="margin-top: 6px; color: #959595; font-family: Tahoma; font-size: 11px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;"They stood like this for what seemed like forever. So close that Dean could feel her little breaths against his arms. His fingers traced her cut, and somehow found their way to her jaw. Dean couldn't help it. Her skin was so soft, so inviting, and so warm to the touch. She looked up at him with those eyes again and Dean's heart all but stopped./p  
p style="margin-top: 6px; color: #959595; font-family: Tahoma; font-size: 11px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;"She couldn't breathe. He was staring down at her with this look, this look she had never seen before. Her chest was tight, and her body wanting to be closer to him. His lips parted and for a split second Aislinn didn't care. She wanted to feel them, wanted to know what it would be like to kiss this, this Dean here on the side of the street./p  
p style="margin-top: 6px; color: #959595; font-family: Tahoma; font-size: 11px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;""Did I bang up your car?" She asked, and even she didn't know where it came from. Why had she ruined this moment? Why had she asked this? Dean dropped his hands, suddenly well aware of what he was doing. He took a step back and cleared his throat, this time it was his face that was turning red./p  
p style="margin-top: 6px; color: #959595; font-family: Tahoma; font-size: 11px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;"She walked to the front of her car, her lights still shined against Dean's, illuminating just where she had hit and broken into it. Dean feared for a moment that she could see into the trunk, the last thing he needed was to have to explain what was going on in there./p  
p style="margin-top: 6px; color: #959595; font-family: Tahoma; font-size: 11px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;""It looks bad." She said, her fingers dancing along the jagged metal. She'd pricked herself, and soon a small little red spot appeared on her finger./p  
p style="margin-top: 6px; color: #959595; font-family: Tahoma; font-size: 11px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;""Not too bad. Trust me, she's seen worse." Dean said, a frown on his face. "Your car looks like it might need work though." He approached the cars, standing as close to her as he comfortably could. His body still hummed and wanted to be closer but he ignored it./p  
p style="margin-top: 6px; color: #959595; font-family: Tahoma; font-size: 11px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;""Great." She sighed, and pressed her hands to her temples. "Just what I need." She muttered to herself. She closed her eyes again, this time sucking back the tears that were threatening to fall. Only these tears weren't like the ones from before./p  
p style="margin-top: 6px; color: #959595; font-family: Tahoma; font-size: 11px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;"Dean watched her pace, "I could fix it." He blurted out, apparently once more losing control of his body. "I'm pretty handy when it comes to cars." He could feel the warmth of his pride as he said this, and remembered the many times he'd fixed up his own car./p  
p style="margin-top: 6px; color: #959595; font-family: Tahoma; font-size: 11px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;""Yeah? I could pay you." She suddenly remembered already opening her wallet and giving him everything she had. "Well, I could pay you more than that."/p  
p style="margin-top: 6px; color: #959595; font-family: Tahoma; font-size: 11px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;""It's not a big deal." Dean waved her offer away. "I'm more worried about if you're alright."/p  
p style="margin-top: 6px; color: #959595; font-family: Tahoma; font-size: 11px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;"She laughed, "I'm fine. Just one of those nights I guess." She sighed, and finally stopped her pacing. She leaned against her car, crossing her arms over her chest and looking down at the ground./p  
p style="margin-top: 6px; color: #959595; font-family: Tahoma; font-size: 11px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;""If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Dean hated himself for asking, he wouldn't answer if some stranger had asked him. But he needed to know. Something deep down inside of him that he wasn't aware of needed to know what made her come out here like this tonight./p  
p style="margin-top: 6px; color: #959595; font-family: Tahoma; font-size: 11px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;"Aislinn took a deep breath. There were so many reasons why she ended up here tonight. So many things she could tell him to explain to him. And all things she didn't want to admit. All things that would make her look and feel petty and shallow. "Just a lot of stress." She answered, being as vague as she could./p  
p style="margin-top: 6px; color: #959595; font-family: Tahoma; font-size: 11px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;"Dean didn't pry more. He understood. Hell that's what brought him out tonight. He took a few steps towards her, and before either of them knew it he was hugging her. His arms wrapped around her tightly and giving her a gentle squeeze./p  
p style="margin-top: 6px; color: #959595; font-family: Tahoma; font-size: 11px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;"Both stood there, arms wrapped around one another. Aislinn wasn't sure why she was so excepting of this hug. Dean was a stranger. A stranger she had rammed her car into. Why on earth would he be hugging her right now? But she couldn't help but squeeze him closer. Couldn't help but press her own body against his./p  
p style="margin-top: 6px; color: #959595; font-family: Tahoma; font-size: 11px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;"Dean welcomed it all. Feeling the warmth and the tingle of her skin touching his. Dean pulled himself away, even if every fiber of his being told him not to. His arms loosened around her and when she looked up at him with those eyes, those perfectly innocent doe eyes he melted./p 


End file.
